Elsewhere
by the alchemist of time
Summary: The world became a wilder place, a place where only the stronger element would survive. A new food chain was added to those who knew about the Other World humans being the bottom level of this lovely scheme. How am I supposed to live? By keep running - AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** so this is my first fanfic and this chapter is probably very confusing and great piece of wrong. I know that my English is probably horrible so if anyone wants to be my beta _I'll gladly accept_. Now before jumping to conclusions I kind of want to warn you - this story will be AU and some characters might be a little OOC - do not be mad please! I'm trying something new - at least I'd like to think so. I'm going to post the next chapter right away :]_ - the alchemist of time_

**Disclaimer:** the character do not belong to me, they belong to the most incredible Charlaine Harris

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> _An Ordinary Day In My Life_

"_If you're going through Hell, keep going._" - _Winston Churchill_

* * *

><p><em>Thump, thump, thump, thump…<em>

_The only thing I could hear was my earth everything else was drowned in my fast beating heart. The adrenaline and fear were pumping trough my veins it were they that kept me running despite the fact that I didn't feel my legs or that I barely dodged the branches; I don't know how I was breathing I just felt like the only thing I was doing was run. Run, run, run. I was vaguely aware that whatever that was following me was approaching faster and faster and faster until it touched me._

My eyes opened and I stared at the ceiling. The only thing I could hear was my heart drumming furiously. I was out of breath my lungs were straining to keep the oxygen flowing so I tried to calm myself. _I was obviously safe_ I thought, as I looked at the clock in the bedside table that marked 7pm. I was just dreaming again the same dream as always.

I pushed myself up and sat in the bed staring at the half closed blinds; there was almost no light spilling from the windows. "_A shame really"_ my thoughts came again "I used to like the feeling of the sun in my skin" I said out loud but there was no one to listen to me. I missed my ol' little life.

Times had changed.

I used to have a family. A long ago I used to live in Louisiana with my Gran and my brother and now that I don't have it I understand how much I loved it – it was peaceful, _simple_. Although I didn't remember anything before my parents' death I lived happily in my Grans farm. But that was a long time ago, if you want it precisely I would say forty years ago give it or take it. That time I didn't have to run but now that is a different matter. Now Gran is dead. Jason is dead. Everyone is dead and except me.

But I couldn't think like that. I wanted to live therefor I had to continuing. I sighed and closed my eyes rubbing my temples with my fingers. I was getting tired. With a last fit of internal pity party I got up, showered in the awfully small shower of mine and dressed in my work uniform. _A barmaid_. I was a fucking barmaid and while that didn't really fazed me the problem was that I wished that I had lucked out with another job – but my luck, as usually, failed me. "_With epic proportions"_ I thought to myself. But I knew it was good – I was being whiny.

I used to be so much more.

With a last look in the mirror I pulled my hair into a lose ponytail. Another sigh escaped my mouth as left home with my wallet and my keys and a duffel bag. You'd understand if you would be on the run as much time as I had. I crossed the street to my bike and hopped of to work.

The sky was getting darker by the minute and I really missed the sun but I would sleep 'till late trying to put my mind to a rest. The city's' noise was agreeable it kept me awoke and in such a place as New York it was always good to know you're not alone in the streets. I sped trough the streets reaching my target just on time. I left the bike in the parking lot for the employees and walked into the building. I started a week ago but being accustomed to such environment I was like a fish in the water. And the other waitresses were nice even if their minds had more wholes than a swiss cheese, Ginger being my favorite because she hardly knew who she was.

The name of the bar was Fangtasia 2.

I know I know _Sookie_ you dumb piece of mindless trouble you accepted a job at a vampire bar. But guys… they pay well and the medical insurance was awesome. And I'm not even talking about the tips! While this kind of bar did go on hand in hand with so many troubles they were, at the same time, the safest for someone like me. I need to blend in the crowd and I did in this kind of place - every other waitress was blond. _I can't blend more than that_. And I could think believe me that was so so so good when half if the time you're trying to block everybody's thoughts. In a vampire bar I had a few voids I could plunge into – it was lovely. You know being a telepath and all it was nice to keep some sanity. And another reason for me to keep company in vampire bars was that I wasn't running from vampires.

The thing I was running from usually kept her distance from vampire – _hence_ the vampire bar ordeal. And if I really started to get into trouble with someone I would just vanish. I was good at vanishing and also good at get rid of any evidence of existence.

But right now I had to concentrate on my job because I was hopping I could stay a couple of months in New York – it was easy to hide in here. And it was usually the city where I would do more money so I happily plastered my charming – or crazy – smile and let the tips come. The 'uniform' I work with was some leather skinny pants and top that showed a bit too much of my cleavage. I didn't like it but the manager in here wasn't one that I could persuade into not dressing this. The woman or vampire made me crawl up the walls in frustration.

She was beautiful. Like everyone else in here she had blond long hair and ice blue eyes. And she was into women. Witch got me some problems but as far as it goes everything was going smoothly.

This night it was Belinda, Dawn and Ginger serving tables and me and the big vampire LongShadow at the bar. I'd like to think we worked well he calling the girls, I calling the guys. It was a team and today I was lucky because the vampire was in foul mode I would receive more tips.

Times had indeed changed.

The year of 2037ac was the actual date. We were in a perpetual changing; the human advance in science was astonishing either in technology or medical level. A new way of living was promoted with the machine, cures were found and synthetic blood was created. And that last discovery was probably Human kind worst mistake because it was then that a new truth was revealed and after the Revelation _everything changed_. The vampires '_came out of the coffin_' as the cheeky delivery line put it. The world became a wilder place, a place where only the stronger element would survive. At least for those who were inside the supernatural community, the humans were blissfully ignorant of the rest of the supernatural world. _Bless them and their clueless minds_. A new food chain was added to those who knew about the Other World, Humans being the bottom level of this lovely scheme. But you couldn't just blame the vampires – they took an opportunity – but with them the rest of this unknown world began to move.

And that's the reason why I'm here, in New York. Why I'm at a ratty apartment barely furnished and always struggling to keep it… well as good as I could. I didn't have much – I never did – and now I had even less because I was running.

And I didn't know when to stop.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading :]


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello again! Thank you very much for the reviews and for all the alerts :]! Thank you really!** AlexJade:** no she doesn't know Eric and that won't be for long ;]

Now I'm sorry if this chapter is going to spoil any fun but it had to happen now so I can go on with the story hopefully at a slower pace. I did tried to explain some more but I couldn't do more than that for now. Sorry! I hope I didn't fail your expectations _but_ I do remember that while I try to keep some things from the book _this is something new_. Or at least I hope so! Once again thank you everyone, for reading and for reviewing :] _– the alchemist of time._

**Disclaimer:** the character do not belong to me, they belong to the most incredible Charlaine Harris

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong> Down Into The White Rabbit Hole

"_We feel free when we escape – even if it be but from the frying pan into the fire." – Eric Hoffer_

* * *

><p>The music was playing in the background while I cleaned the floor of the bar. I stopped for a few seconds looking around. Red and black seemed to be the main theme and while not my favorite colors they worked very well – truth be said the entire feeling of the club worked, even the black leather booths. All in all the decoration really had a charm, a vampire charm. I resumed my work mopping the floor and swaying a little with the music; it was some old record and it did bring back time.<p>

Just as I was finishing my work _Ginger, _that loving thing, called me from the narrow corridor I had only once gone into and that would be my first day – and what lay in there was my _boss_ office. Boss talks are never good and as picked the other waitress's head the boss seemed to be in a case of bad humor.

"Sookie" she tried to get my attention and I diligently looked at her "The _Mistress_ wants to see _ya'_" her voice had a proud tone when she called _our_ vampire boss the Mistress. I really didn't understand this people how the hell they liked to be treated like… well vermin? I was just putting use to Ms. Ravenscroft lingo but it was something like that; people that subjected themselves to the vampires were treated worse than garbage and yet they came back for more. I saw that six days a week from 21pm to 3:30am, humans came again and again and their thoughts were just too descriptive for me. Especially with the throne and the office. Some of the older clientele had memories of an old user of the throne; one that I haven't seen yet and those thoughts were just to lust filled from me I always ended to pull back from their heads.

I sighed and nodded, I left the mop beside the throne her _Highness_ used to seat to enthrall the famous vermin and went to her office. The corridor that led there wasn't so narrow like it seemed; there was two doors in there one leading to my boss and the other I didn't have a clue. I paused at the door and knocked waiting to hear my signal to enter even if she already knew I was outside.

"Come in" the bored voice, drawled from the inside and unlike the usual that accent reeked of British glory. As a good girl I was I entered the office and closed the door behind me walking to the respectable distance between her, her desk and the chairs at the front of her desk. There was not such thing as too much space between you and a vampire – I had learnt that in the past. And moreover the office did gave that kind of possibility

"Is there anything I can do for you _boss_?" there was something sassy in the way I called that but as I said in the interview I would not call her Mistress. I had no interest in becoming a used rag like the other girls. She gave me a shameless ogling from my toes to my head and then her face became stoic.

Ms. Ravenscroft used to be one beautiful human woman in the past and now she was beyond that. Her long blond hair had a rich color that framed a sharp expression with cold blue eyes; her lips were drawn in a small line and her cheekbones were perfectly fit. As I said, she was very beautiful but she also leaked sarcasm through her mouth.

"Aren't you a sweet _thing_?" she drawled in her English accent and raised one eyebrow in my direction "Tomorrow you will come to the bar" her voice didn't left much for discussion. It was a clear order but like I expressed earlier I didn't like to follow others commands.

"Tomorrow would be my day off _boss_" I spoke trying to disguise my poor temper "I already have previous engagements tomorrow" I would like to say that my voice was even but the pissed of tone was there. It wasn't about the day off, my only appoint tomorrow was with a convenience store; but I did have a problem with being ordered.

"I'm sorry did that sound like a question Mrs. Hale?" she questioned me and lifted once again her perfect brow.

"_No but I'm no circus animal to be ordered around._"

That was what I liked to say but I opted to not run my mouth over. I wanted a low profile and I wanted a few months in New York and I needed the money. My face must have looked like I was about to throw up but the words came like the glacial wind of Alaska.

"No boss, what time should I come to your gracious presence?" I let my crazy smile slip and I might have added that last part to try and push my luck, thankfully the Ravenscroft seemed to have a liking with my temper – at least when we were alone. She muttered something in other language that I didn't recognize and then looked at me skeptic.

"At 8o'clock" she removed her eyes from me to the paper in her desk and I took that as my cue; just as I was passing through the door she called my name yet again "_And_ Mrs. Hale?" I could hear the smirk in her voice and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes _boss_?" I put my back to the door and looked at her once again.

"8o'Clock. _Sharp_" she added with her annoying smirk and a new once over my body before I was completely dismissed. That woman was so damn annoying I could curse myself to death sometimes and I've been here just for two weeks or so. Maybe I should arrange for a new vampire bar to work in? I really didn't like her, she was rude, crude and she probably would meet her final death by drowning herself in her own ego. And her dear Abby comments.

I rolled my eyes and finished my work as quickly as could and changed my plans; I would go to the store today just to make sure I had something to eat tomorrow night. While being a freak of nature I did not survive from thin air – unfortunately, or else I would be here in this fine establishment at this hour of the night. I sighed as I packed my stuff in the duffel bag and put my coat on.

"'Night Ginger, Dawn…" and with that I took of to the next convenience store. It was the only nice thing vampire brought to our society, the night shops. Now you could find anything you wanted day or night, you could even have a Starbucks of you wished and New York did have _everything_. Even the this little stores seemed to have anything you wished and many things I couldn't buy just because they were also pricey. I looked at the shelves full of that dark chocolate that I loved so much and the strawberries? I couldn't even look at them so I paid for my share and went home. It was depressing to not have the power to buy some nice things to eat, I like to eat properly even if sometimes I don't do it, I do like to do it. Hopefully with the job at _Fangtasia_ I could have a lot more.

As I parked the bike at the curb I could a tingling sensation at the base of my neck. You know that sensation you get when there is someone watching you?

It was something like that.

I stood in the bike for a few moments and looked at the mirror of the bike trying to see if there was anything behind me. But it was dark night, it was new moon so only the barely there street lamps could give some light to this place. There wasn't anyone near and I got that horror movie filling that this was going to be my last standing but as reached with my mind to try and find anything there was nothing. No void, no fuzzy, no difficulty. I thanked God for that, I really did. And that night I was went to sleep after a nice cup of tea I prayed again to God for my small time of freedom.

**ººº**

Today was a good day.

You heard me right. A good day. I didn't know what was wrong with my biological clock but I was wide and wake at three in the afternoon and I didn't questioned it, instead, I started some cleaning because it was one of those tasks that took my mind of things that were hard to think at that time. But those things never wandered far like _that_ book in the small table. It was there and I was fully aware of that; that thing was like a big elephant in the room, one I could not ignore and one I couldn't share with anyone. It was exhausting so, unfortunately, the cleaning ended very quickly. I knew I had to do something; I was getting tired of running but in the other hand _that_ was something that was out of my reach to do.

There was a book in my table. I sat at the only chair and I let my fingers pass at the leather cover; the book seemed a beautiful new binding but it had many thousand years on its pages. There was a strap and a gold lock that closed the book and to tell the truth even I didn't totally understood what it truly held but I was certain that I did the right choice by stealing it. That was probably the only thing _they_ could arrest me for, stealing the book. I wasn't stupid to not understand what was in risk here and I might not know what they planned to do with this but I knew it wasn't good. And because of that I knew too much already I knew enough to get me killed.

I sighed. I wasn't a little girl anymore and I used to be one of them, I used to fight for them I used to execute beings for them. I was one of their _assassins_ and I took no comfort on it. I didn't like death I loved life too much to do it but… I had my reasons. In reality there was nothing I could do so I had to pull my big girl panties and keep this and myself out of their reach. Once again I wrapped the book in a white cloth and hid it in the floorboard; I could go around with it was too dangerous. When I made sure there was no trace of its hiding place I, once again, took of to work.

I didn't what I was going in for so I was in my jeans, a white tank and the leader jacket. With that I went to Fangtasia making sure I was there at 8pm sharp, the city was already dark and the nocturnal life was starting to buzz giving some coloring to the streets.

Like I said _today_ was full of surprises because besides being in the parking lot my boss's Mercedes there was also the lasted generation red cherry corvette. And my God it was a beautiful thing and unfortunately it would call to much attention – but the machine was beautiful and clearly for showing of. As I entered the bar I wondered why the hell did we need to come here at our day off and I expressed my thoughts when I saw there Ginger, Dawn, Belinda, Yvette and Claire. They didn't knew why we were here to so I took a seat in the one of the chairs that was disposed in the semicircle, the girls were chatting rather loudly about their latest conquests and night and while I was thinking badly of these _fangbangers_ a man come into the room.

And that fat and small man seemed to have signed his own death sentence., he was perspiring from every pore in his greasy skin. He was scared and he was broadcasting rather loudly that he didn't do anything. He had a family he loved, kids to raise and a wife to love and if he survived this he promised to never enter vampire affairs. _Never_, He wouldn't steal from vampires.

Steal from vampires? What. The. Fuck?

And then it hit me we were here because someone was stupid enough to steal vampires? Where did this humans had their fucking heads? I could feel my heart do a flip-flop but I steadied it, I had nothing to fear, I didn't do a thing. But as I was trying to block that guy from my mind my boss, the Long Shadow fellow and another vampire entered the room – stealing my ability to even think.

Oh boy.

That was a sight for sore eyes. Man… that was a 6'4 worth of a greek statue. Everything thing in him was pure beauty, since his toned abs to his toned arms, the broad shoulders that caught that beautiful long blond hair the light blue eyes that stared icily at us. And that effectively put a stop at my roaming eyesight.

He was also a very pissed of vampire.

"We are all here today because someone dared to steal money from _me_" the baritone made wonderful things to my insides but the cold stare it came with threw me off into place again. This was no playing matter it seemed that my luck liked to fail with epical proportions once again "We are not leaving this place until the culprit is found. Did I make myself clear?" there was no response but there wasn't really a need to.

"Now… Mrs. Hale would you come to my office?"

Well _shit_.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello! _First of all thank you for the reviews and all the alerts, they made me very happy :D!_ And second I'm really sorry I took so long to update! Things got a little tricky x).

Well again, I hope I haven't chattered your expectations by doing things like this :x. The chapter wasn't like this but in the end I thought about it and rewrote it - it may have a lot of errors because I didn't review it so I'm really sorry for that :s. Another thing I got a few messages asking if I was going to write Eric's Point Of View... well to be truthful I wasn't going to because I'm a little afraid I spoil the Viking. But I'm going to ask for your opinion if you wish to give it, please do so :] - _the alchemist of time_

**Disclaimer:** the character do not belong to me, they belong to the most incredible Charlaine Harris

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong> _If You're The Devil then I'm The Devils Dog_

"_Destiny, chance, fate, fortune – they are all just ways to classify the unavoidable." – Robert Cody_

* * *

><p>"<em>I was paying for crimes I committed in my other life<em>" my first thought when I got up from the chair; I was trying to maintain a cool face but it's kind of hard when the only thing you want to do is flailing about how unjust life can be. I was in _lose/lose_ situation here. I knew that they spotted something off with me, Ravenscroft made a remark about that in the first day I came to the bar and they probably thought I was the one who did the deed – since I was the _rookie_ here. I had to come with a plan and quickly I wasn't expecting for them to go with such approach… I mean… I was _but_ I thought they would a little scary group thing so someone would snitch. _Bastards_.

"Boss can I just use the restroom before we start?" I asked in best-bored voice I was nothing of sorts if something I was pissed of – they were blatantly calling me a _thief_. _Me? Susannah Stackhouse a thief_? Fuck them! I rather die than steal to live. _And the book was an exception_. I was looking at Ms. Ravenscroft but the one who answered was the tall piece of heaven of a vampire. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow; I thought about saying I wasn't going to _vanish_ in the bathroom but there were _beings_ that could do just that so… I kept my mouth tight shut and waited patiently on my foot until he made his decision.

"Long Shadow accompany Mrs. Hale to the bathroom" his voice was like a cold bucket of water. He was definably a beauty but – _and that's a big but_ – he was also a vampire you clearly didn't mess with. And even if I had lack of knowledge in vampire's society I could identify an old one – probably eight hundred years or so. I couldn't clearly identify. The other vampire didn't respond but made a move so I could pass through him to go to the restroom. For me this was a strange situation and a _dangerous_ one too. Interrogations with vampire only had two ways: the glamouring and the violence. I was praying to all Gods hopping I could pass with a little of glamouring.

I used my little time to do several things at the same time.

First was a peek at the minds of the present staff in the room, trying to see which one was the culprit I really could use some help and if I could lead them into deliver themselves but none of the minds seemed to have what I wanted… except Belinda's mind. It was like something was rewritten in her head – it was scary to know that a vampire could do that.

_A vampire_? Well that's… odd. I frowned.

When we arrived to the staff bathroom I was suddenly pushed against the wall and I was facing Long Shadow and if the strong pressure I felt in my brain were any sign I would say that he was desperate. _Very desperate indeed_. He gripped my shoulders and forced me to look in his eyes. I didn't really know what to do because the movement was quick I was still in shock and my heart hammered against my chest furiously.

"When they ask you if you were the on who robbed the money _you_ will answer yes, are we understood?" his voice was commanding and had that hypnotic tone that vampires got when they were glamouring.

The problem was _I couldn't be glamoured_. My brain worked differently from the human one; my mind was like a fortress that couldn't be conquered, there was some heavy shielding going on in my head and I hoped Mr. Long Chicken here didn't catch that. So with that hope in my mind I said with my best-hypnotized tone. My body was stiff as board and if he weren't so distracted in making his trick work he probably would have noticed that I wasn't being natural.

"Yes sir…" I was trying to fix my eyes in his but it wasn't really that easy, they were quite ugly and his desperate features didn't help either.

"You will also forget that this happened, understood?" he asked again and his grip relaxed from my shoulders. I immediately responded with what I thought it was a convincing tone and he let me go retreating from the women's bathroom. As I looked in a mirror I wandered what I did wrong to deserve this and after walling in a bit of self-pity I washed my face while reading the minds of the people outside. I knew it was Long Shadow but I needed some proof. Because I doubted Mr. Tall and Blond would believe me – even if I HAD proof I doubted that but… I had to do something. So I got out and followed Long Shadow into the other vampire's office; I was walking as if I was going to my own funeral and if I thought in some kind of twisted way it was almost that. If I do the wrong move I'm going to by just a body. I shuddered and the door to the room was opened.

I was a tad shocked when I looked around; my curiosity was better than me and I couldn't help but feel surprised I wasn't expecting such a… old looking office. Ravencroft office was pretty and extremely modernized while this had walls full of accounting books, bar merchandize and other silly nothings; a large and heavy wooden desk was disposed in the center with two chairs in the front and one behind it, where the vampire sat. I swallowed slowly and looked at him. He had a serious face and I couldn't regard him properly because his hands were covering half of his face while he looked at some papers.

"Please take a seat… Do you now who I am Mrs. Hale?" he asked with that silky voice of his. This man drooped sexiness from each pore in his body – it was _unnerving_; when I didn't respond because I didn't knew him he answered me "I am Eric Northman, Sheriff of the Area Five of New York City" there was a hint od amusement in his voice but it come quickly to normal while I entertained my idea that I was right. He was someone important and probably very strong which took any expectations of fighting against any of them "Now I'm going to ask this just once and I hope I won't have to use any other means of persuasion…" that thread that was always around him came once more.

I took a breath and thanked god for being seated because this might be the last time I would do anything. I vehemently hooped I could get the reactions I wanted from those two. When I opened my mouth to answer I was very afraid of what Long Shadow would do but instead of revolving around it I thought the way Mr. Northman was calling me a thief and became mad.

"Well I might be poor. But I at least have the dignity of never stealing what's not mine" I held my chin high and I heard a growl coming from my right side - _almost there_. "I didn't robed you" I swallowed hard and then the words tumbled out of my mouth "Long Shadow did"

As soon as the words were out of my lips I was on the floor.

I heard the distinctive crack of the bone breaking and I let out a cry of agony because that shit hurt like there was no tomorrow. I had at least the instinct of putting my other arm in the way of his fangs or else my throat was the new piece of gore in this office. I closed my eyes and Long Shadow crushed me with his height but seconds after the attack I heard a howl of pain and the gushing sound of something being reaped. I felt before I saw it; the red blood soaking my clothing's and running down my throat. I looked up hearing Eric barking some orders ina language I couldn't identify and the next thing I was trapped again.

The Northman fell into me.

It was a beautiful thing to watch, _a beautiful dreadful thing_.

The rage and the power poured from him in waves I could feel them charging my senses, his clear blue eyes watched me with a promise of darker things, his movements held a feline grace that left me speechless. I had never seen something so terrifying and yet so mesmerizing. While my heart drummed and the adrenaline burned my veins there wasn't a single drop of fear in my mind. His hand curled around my neck advising my instincts to kick in – to _fight_ and _survive_, I couldn't die.

I had to _live_.

I _must_ live.

Freeing myself from his dangerous hold, my good hand grabbed his wrist and my nails craved themselves in his skin. I held his powerful gaze kept myself even as I could, never letting fear find its way to my heart; I had to live and while I was suffocating something within me told me he wouldn't kill me like this. He wouldn't _give me away_.

"Do you not fear me woman?" he asked me with his silky deadly voice "A small twist on my hand would kill you" his face neared my neck with his nose skimming my sensitive skin "Why should I believe a mere _human_ _word_?" he asked and his voice was almost a whisper my ears strained to hear. His hand was no longer pressured my throat but in a single second he could smash it ending my existence with a single movement.

And it was now that I had to do my decision.

To be killed and fail.

Or I to live and become a prisoner.

I wanted none of those; I wanted to live although, if I died, I would be free. I wouldn't have to fight anymore I could let him kill me and end all of this twisted existence of mine. _He could end it all_. I could be _free_. I really wished, I wished to run like I always do, like I always did. Run from my problems, from the decisions I had to make, to run from the danger that was coming. I always run. It was time to fight back.

_God favors the bold_.

"Belinda's memories was erased… modified," I stated keeping my face a blank mask and my voice void of any emotion. Even then the hold on my throat grew stronger and I felt his white cold fingers bury in my skin closing the air passage. I gasped with the pressure, my instincts kicked and the air shifted becoming heavier, thicker. I knew he could feel it because his body pressed against mine with all his length, trying to restrain my evasion.

"What do you mean _human_?" he growled; he was mad and his eyes were once again in my line of vision. I knew it was all or nothing. I couldn't tell them who I was but I could blind him with my curse, leading him to forget my _otherness_. Vampires were greedy and a _telepath_ was a rare being in this world so full of darkness.

I opened my mouth wanting to answer him but I couldn't because of his hand; my hand squeezed his wrist again this time I broke his skin and he released a bit of the hold. I let the air fill my lungs and I took a steady breath before I let the words escape my mouth. I would play _the innocent child_.

"I read her mind," I whispered feigning afraid that anyone else heard me; I knew that Ravenscroft hadn't come back and none of the waitresses was near the office even with all the ruckus. My eyes left his and I shuddered when he dropped his head a bit and his lips were mere millimeters from mine; I could feel the cold of that soft skin and almost feel the sharpness of his elongated fangs.

"You can read minds… maybe that's why you're like this…" his words came out as a whisper too and the breathy voice cooled my skin "A telepath are you…?" his lips ghosted from my lips to my chin "Can you read my mind too?" with that question I felt his fangs in my neck his hand had left its initial position and now was steady against my heart. A perilous place to be. My life depended from my answered.

"Vampire minds are like cool voids where I can breath a bit from all the crazed dark thoughts of humans," I said truthfully and I closed my eyes while his fangs scrapped my skin a bit probably leaving a trail of red scratches. His tongue darted and as he tasted my blood he groaned, his body shuddered and then his eyes were back at me again.

"Mmm…. Divine…that's the reason why you wander from bar to bar, when they begin to suspect, you run…" he said looking in my eyes, measuring me and then he smiled. I didn't realized his movements but the next thing I knew he standing above me and a hand was stretched towards me "I hope Miss Hale you're not going to run now… it would be easy for me catch you…" his voice trailed and I knew I was stuck for good. My only was out was at the end of a stake but for now this would do. He was a vampire and he could protect me, even if it was without knowing.

"It's Stackhouse. Sookie Stackhouse" I answered while I grabbed his cold so he could pull me up. My arm really hurt but the blood of the other vampire was kicking in "And it is Ms. If you please" I added; my ex-white t-shirt clung to my breasts and my curves in a bloody red and I looked at the mess that was my clothing, even my leather jacket was a goner "Damn this was my best leather jacket" I mumbled and took of the piece of clothing.

"Well, _Ms. Stackhouse_, don't worry about it. I'll make sure you'll get a new one" he said and was in the back of his heavy wooden desk in three strides and before I could argue with him he continued to speak "You work for me, now even more. Your talent will be useful so we'll be doing some adjustments in here but we'll talk about it tomorrow."

That tone of finality brought a sigh from me I was tired of this night events and I hoped I could go home really soon. I expressed my thoughts to my new Boss and he didn't respond but the door opened and Pamela entered the room with a red t-shirt with a big logo of Fangtasia, there was also a hoodie in her other hand. She gave them to me and without another word I was ushered to the staff bathroom noticing that there was no one else in the bar.

"Where did everyone else go?" I asked my second boss and she rolled her eyes saying that they went home safe and sound. Probably glamoured into oblivion but they went home. I sighed once again, it was starting to pissing me off but it had been an exhausting night. When I got out Pamela was there and told me to go home and rest tomorrow I would come to Fangtasia earlier and Eric would speak to me properly. I looked at her, what made her think that I would escape as soon as I was out of the door? But like she could ready thoughts she answered me, giving me a chill.

"I'm the best tracker in the world my darling. Run. And I'll find you."

With that I went home. I didn't even ogle what I supposed to be Eric's car. I was just to tired and scared about my future. As I sat in my bed I rested my head in my hands. I was in a deep mess and I didn't know how to get out of it. For once I was half secure and running was not a option – at least right now. I wanted to talk to someone about his, I needed but I couldn't. I couldn't attach myself to no one. And I needed to think and now that I had a vampire as a protector I would give more time in searching for a few answers. But I wandered what could I do now? What would Eric Northman, the Adonis come to earth, do to me? What did it mean work for him? I sighed heavily and laid in the uncomfortable bed.

One secret was out.

Now I wandered how longer could I keep the _rest_?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** thanks for reading! beijos for you all :]


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews and alerts! So this is chapter does not give you any information. Don't worry.** Next chap will be having a few secrets revealed!** Just keep the reviews coming and I'll post sooner rather than later. This week I couldn't give much attention to the fic _but_ I find myself with time this weekend, so if you want more you know what to do. _- the alchemist of time_

Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer:** the character do not belong to me, they belong to the most incredible Charlaine Harris

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: <strong>_Another Day Nearer the Grave_

"_A circle of light and a word of confinement." – Frederic Kohl_

* * *

><p>When I woke up this morning I had seriously pondered if going to work was the best thing. My fight or flight instinct called for freedom, it was telling me to run but against my best advice I found myself in the parking lot of Fangtasia. I sighed as I walked towards the door; it was still early so there wasn't anybody there because the bar only opened later in the night. I entered the building with a heavy feeling; I knew I had to talk to Northman even if I didn't want to he would make me anyway.<p>

"Someone out there is killing people," Gingers shrill voice made itself heard "It's the fourth killing this week! I _ain't gonna_ go home alone!" she said as I walked the corner. She was sitting with Dawn and Belinda was putting some black stilettos that I probably never thought I could wear. _Long live the cowboy boots_.

"What happened?" I asked like I heard nothing. I put my duffel bag and the coat in my locker. I looked at Ginger with curiosity, if something was happening around here – _something with non-human origin_ – I had to either get the hell out of here or get rid of it before someone would come to do it.

"What happened? Some psychopath has been killing that's what happened!" she got up and did her arms "And I _ain't gonna_ go home alone tonight! Dawn is coming with me, aren't you?" Ginger looked at the other girl and she just nodded. Muttering all the way to the door the woman with the shrill voice got out of the room, leaving me and the other two alone. The red head was still in the table looking at her nails working them as she saw fit. I wasn't going to pick or her mind I had learnt my lesson.

"Nobody recognized the victims that's what freaked out Ginger" she said eventually and I looked her in the eyes she was hiding something I almost could feel the glee coming out of her mind.

"Oh…" I said like the smart person I was. What to say at that statement? I mean I would be scared to, I probably am.

"By the way Sookie, Master Northman wants to talk to you…" Belinda came to the rescue and went to the door "May I suggest that you hurry, he hates to wait" and with that she was out of the room in no time. Leaving Dawn and me alone. I checked my locker to get my duffel bag I wasn't going to get in that room again with nothing to cover my back.

He was a vampire after all.

"Your lucky to be the first you know?" the voice of the red head brought me out of my musings and I looked at her. I didn't understood the meaning of her words and she snorted in a very _unlady_ like and smiled "The first to fuck him since he came… He very good you know? Very very _very_ good…" she smiled then like she was remembering something and I bet she was.

She was a _fangbanger_ and he better think otherwise because of me he was getting nothing. _Over my dead body_. I pulled out of the locker the small knife and looked at it; this was my very first weapon and I was very fond of it. It was beautiful and very light, the intricate pattern was the work of elves and the blade would cut iron if needed. I put it in the little scabbard and bent to the ground putting it in my boot. If he thought he was getting anything he was rather wrong – _the fucktard_ – and then I answered the woman behind me.

"Don't worry you can have him all to yourself" I said as I turned to look at her "I am not a whore and I won't become one" with that I left the room fuming.

These girls nowadays were disgusting. Seriously I don't understand them to grovel at the feet of these _monsters_. I would never understand that, my pride would never let me do something like that even if the man was Eric Northman. He was a God of a man or vampire… his slender frame and strong presence would win anyone over. "_I bet he is used to have any girl without the use of the glamour_," I thought to myself as I walked in the direction of his office. I hadn't even knocked on the door but I clearly heard the '_enter'_ from the other side.

I opened the door and found the office as it was before. There was no blood everything was clean and the chair that the Northman had destroyed was replaced. It was like it didn't happen. And yet my sore muscles screamed that I was wrong it _did_ happen.

"Something wrong _Miss Stackhouse_?" the low baritone voice asked and my eyes went immediately to his face. I should of known that looking at him was going to help much and the slight irony he used when my name was said.

I shrugged at him in indifference.

"It's nothing really" I said approaching the center of the room but not going any further; he was still looking questionably at me "Last time I was in this office blood and gore were the main theme. I was noticing that the place was clean" I explained further and then crossed my arms in front of my chest "What did you call me for Boss?" I asked then and received an amused smile.

When I first arrived he was bent over his hard wood desk but now he seemed to relax and his hands went behind his head and his back rested against what would be a very confortable chair. While he was doing all that _exercise_ I could see his muscles ripple through his black and _fit_ t-shirt – and I might say it was hypnotizing. I didn't lost composure though, I knew he would take advantage and for Gods sake… it was 40 years since I had any decent ogling. That was to many years without anything going on and for a girl it was a bit.

"Pam did told me about your condition but I really had to hear it" he mused out loud while I wondered why did my female boss talked with the…

"_Big boss? Yeah something like that…_" I thought to myself, as he looked me up and down appreciatively. The guy was sexy and that hungry look did nothing to my sustain my resolve against not fucking him – I bet he was so good I would probably go for seconds. But I couldn't be involved with nobody and I most certainly wasn't going to star whoring myself. "_No way rosay!_" I'll stand firm in my resolve.

"Would you take a seat Miss Stackhouse, we have much to talk about" his almost silent command didn't pass me as I refused to seat he stared, daring me to defy his command. But I did a few more seconds before I reluctantly sat in on of the chairs that were in front of his desk "Very well there are a few things we need to regulate here."

He was in business mode when he bent again above his desk and pulled a few papers.

"Before we do any kind of business you'll answer me a few questions… _any problem with that_?" he looked at me then. There was no smug expression, no taunt just a serious tone and a, _oh so silent,_ order.

"No _Sir_" he nodded and proceeded with the questions.

"First, how is your arm?" he asked with nothing but politeness making my _Southern Belle_ inside of me scream like a kid in Christmas. It was ugly to think something like that at this point.

"It sore but it will be fine in a few days, thank you Mr. Northman." I answered with a little nod.

"Second then, I suppose Miss Hale was for keeping things difficult to track down right?" like him I nodded and he seemed happy about the answer "So why telling me the true name? Supposing it _is_ the true last name…" now I saw a small smile and a hint of hat husky voice that made my panties run for cover.

"I don't _trust you_. Nor I will trust any vampire for that matter. But I'll be working at you in a whole new level and it would be a question of time before you'd find so I saved you some trouble" I shrugged I didn't understand either why I said the name, but I did and it was a stupidity but I guess my mind was in a block. I could have died.

He didn't seem very convinced with the answer but he didn't press anything either.

"Is there anything else I should know?" he was very still and that did make uncomfortable; he had a powerful presence in the room but I didn't say anything just shacked my head "Very well… I need your phone number and I need you to sign a few papers. We need to discuss your new payment" he was shooting this and didn't wait for any answer so I couldn't really retort.

"Wait a second there _Boss_" I put my hands in a stopping gesture "First I have no cellphone. Second payment? _For what_? And what are you talking about?" I looked confused for a second.

I mean I knew I was going to _use_ my power; I'd heard nothing about employing and for a minute there it didn't sound good. I felt like I was signing an ownership and with vampires that was probably the case. He looked at me like I had no brain inside my skull and then he sighed. He didn't need to do it and he defiantly didn't need to exaggerate the damn gesture.

"From now on you are going to work for _me_" there it was that possessive tone that enraged me and at the same time did things to my body that were difficult to explain "I'm going to ask Mr. Cataliades, my lawyer, to draw a contract for you to sign" I knew I looked like someone who wasn't convinced so he continued to explain "In the future you might have to go to some summits and do some outside jobs, I'm going to have you safe which is the reason I'm going to give you a cellphone _and_ a bit of my blood. I don't want any other vampires sniffing around you," his voice sounded more like a growl in the last part.

I had to backtrack that.

"No" I said simply. I wasn't and I couldn't be a puppet in Northman's hands. I might not understand much about vampire culture – just what I needed – but it was common knowledge at the Guild that by drinking vampire blood you create a certain addiction and also you perform some kind of bond. So that was a _no no_. I swallowed loudly when I saw his expression darkening.

"Don't interpret me wrong _Mr. Northman_ I-"

"Eric" he said his name cutting my word.

"As I was saying _Mr. Northman_ don't get me wrong. I'm going to work at you and I understand why you would want to draw a contract but your blood it is something I won't accept." I looked at him and quickly remembered that vampire blood was indeed something they protected closely "Even if it is somewhat of a… honor I guess." I added the last part without being to sure. I was really walking a thin line here.

He kept his gaze in me but said nothing. It was after a few minutes that he talked and not once he used his glamouring. We started to discuss the obscene amount of money I was going to receive to work for him while using my telepathy. I wasn't happy with it. It seemed like I was whoring my disability and I most definably didn't reached an accord with Eric about the summit thing. He wasn't happy either. But I simply couldn't go to such thing. It involved too much exposure and I wasn't sure I was going to risk that.

"You'll get your cellphone today and our conversation wont end here Miss Stackhouse. There is much I have to ask you," he said as I got up from the chair "Go to Pamela's office before your turn ends and she'll deliver you the cellphone" and that was probably my queue to get out of there. I took it but he stopped me again "Miss Stackhouse take care when going home" this time I looked beyond confused; was he being nice? "Vampires are not the only predator around here it seems" so he read the news "I might be death to some degree but I'm not the only thing that kills."

His voice was serene and I looked at him then. Really looked at him.

"You're not Death" I stated like it was the obvious thing. He his head snapped to my figure "You might be a _Child of Death_, but you most certainly are not Death" he wasn't, I've seen the real deal and it wasn't as pretty as him. He snorted and his response was something I was already expecting so it didn't make me flinch.

"My kind is the undead. We're born from death and we bring death. So, _Miss Stackhouse_, pray tell what do you think of my kind!" he said with no hint of humor and I braced myself for the same answer I had to my weapon master when I was younger.

"In point of view you're as much alive as I am" my voice was even and his eyebrow arched "Look, _y'all _might not have _all_ the human bodily functions" he smirked at my little remark "But I'm sure you're very much alive in every other sense. You think, you make choices, you exist, you have an identity and you have a soul," I said like it was the most obvious thing "_You live_. Therefore _you're alive_."

Before I knew what was happening Eric was in front of me and his perfect sculptured lips were smashed in mine. I couldn't do anything but being shocked. His hand was holding my head to his and the other hand was at my waist; his opened his mouth and slowly sucked my bottom lip making my eyes close, igniting a fire within me. His tongue travelled through my lips and without being invited it was performing a spectacular battle with my own. I hadn't felt like this in so many years. And I could resist as my hands went to his silky hair and tugged at hit. It was like I was being immersed with Eric Northman and I didn't mind.

So I thanked when Pam made and entrance in Eric's office and interrupted our moment. I broke free from his embrace and breathed heavily; I shook my head a bit trying to clear the fog that was threatening my mind.

"Bastard…" I whispered and without another word I pushed through Pamela and got to the bar.

He was a fucking smug bastard and I hated him for that. And for _that kiss_.

I wasn't going to be a whore.

That's why the next weeks went without a hitch. I kept myself away from Eric's blazing stares and his flirtation went strait out of my mind, I wouldn't respond but I kept doing my work. It was irritating watching him sitting in his throne and enthrall the vermin; he would purposely left the fangbangers he fucked in his office _unglamoured_ so I had to keep my shields up. _It was disgusting._ During those weeks I found a few followers of the _Fellowship_ – the vampire haters _club_, per say – and a few disguised _Ergo_ policeman and the hell didn't break loose. The only thing that was punished was Long Shadow that - even if the Northman didn't tell me – met his end by his hand but was quickly replaced by Chow. A Yakuza warrior that was far nicer than his predecessor. Thank God for that.

While my life kept a normal twang, my hope at staying for some time without running grew. My bank account also grew thanks to the Sheriffs insistence in paying me every time I used my telepathy. It was strange but also somewhat reliving being able to do some shopping and eat some guilty pleasures - something that I was doing now.

I was leaving for work putting my things in my new acquired bag, including my cellphone that included only two numbers. I left my small apartment and made a descent to the street every thing was going just fine until I saw what was waiting from me in my bike. I felt a chill and if a vampire was any near I bet he could smell my fear.

A crow was standing in my bike.

Crow symbolized Death and in my world that was not a superstition.

It was a promise.

I should have paid much more thought to the small animal but as he flied away cackling in that sinister sound I just got in the bike and left for work. I wanted to go away from the street and I tried to put the little appearance behind my mind. Weeks passed and I forgot what I had to do never giving a second thought about the book or the killer at large. I knew I should have but still I've just ignored everything.

My work at the bar was complete mess. Even Northman saw that and for a few times I felt my pocket vibrate with his text worrying about me – or so I would like to think. But I didn't answer, instead the buzzing just above my neck kept through all night. It wasn't until the closing time that I understood what it was.

I learned it from the hard way.

Just as I was reaching my bike I saw that crow again. Standing in the same position looking at me with those beady eyes. I tried to contain the chill and I was too busy trying to shoo away the animal so I didn't notice the intensity of the buzz getting bigger like a very clear warning sign.

It wasn't until I heard Gingers scream I turned back to find a pair of slit red eyes stare at me. Before I knew one of his hands went to my shoulder until the claws penetrated the skin and the other hand went to my neck blocking the air out of my lungs.

The last thing I saw was the creature's evil smile.

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Once again thank you for all the reviews and alerts :)! And I'm really sorry about the last chapters mistakes! Honestly I tried my best but as I said I'm really not that good .''. The end of this chapter might have some mistakes to, I'm going to revise it later and I might re-post it too, I'm not too sure about the second part of this chapter but oh well I did promised to post :P. Another thing and this is something I'm a bit of ashamed but I must say it, some of the name's in this chapter aren't mine. I don't have that kind of imagination for names of places and such, so I got them from _Magic_.Other thing I hope this chapter put got some good info for you ;) the next chapter will have some too, I have t already drafted and it will explain the attack _and_ the attacker better. This chap ended up too big and probably a bit... made too fast :s. I'm really sorry for that - but it was needed. - _the alchemist of time_

_Thank you for reading!_

**Disclaimer:** the character do not belong to me, they belong to the most incredible Charlaine Harris

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: <strong>_The World That Tried To Forget_

"_We stand between the jaws of chaos and the mantle of order." – Robert Brault_

* * *

><p>I hadn't opened my eyes yet when the piercing pain started.<p>

It was like my nerve endings were being slashed with a thousand tiny blades. My head was exploding with pain and I knew what was the cause; I could barely hear myself how could I still stay sane? The amount of voices that emerged in my mind were the blades that pierced my brain with full force; I couldn't keep my barriers up, I felt like I was beyond weak – I had been _drugged_.

When I my eyes opened I saw the blurry image of two blonds and someone else. I tried to sit but the pain on my left arm was too much and I howled in pain and said something that even I couldn't understand. My stomach churned and twisted almost as infected with pain as my mind was, it was trying to purge something that was put there and with that last bit of strength I turned on my right side and whatever was inside of me came out. That did peek the interest of the two blonds, as I perceived annoying sound that came from one of them I couldn't hear the words that were spoke from Eric's lips.

"I can't…" my words slurred with every breath "Too many _thoughts_…" I tried to whimper but he seemed to understand because I was lifted into his arms and my eyes dropped again when the blankness of his touch combined with the coldness of his skin made me fall asleep like I hadn't in so many years.

**ººº**

I don't know where he took me but I bet it wasn't where I was supposed to be. I knew this because I couldn't be there – _seriously couldn't_ – and neither Eric nor Pamela could be here. This was a dream it could only be a dream.

I sat on the white marble floor and basked in the light that entered the room. I was in my old room in the _Sanctuarium_ which was a place I couldn't go, therefor my theory of this being a dream. I was running from the white knights' not running to them. This was weird either way so I got up and went to my secretary seeing that everything was left as it was, nothing had been move and to a close inspection there were traces of magic on the wood. Someone must have put a tracking spell on the hard wood so I removed my hands; even if it was a dream I rather not take my chances. You never know how these things worked; in this world nothing is what it seems to be. I looked around me and against my better judgment went to the veranda; I was looking for a confirmation and I didn't need it anymore once I got outside.

The five suns of _Ravnica_ were prided displayed in the blue sky. Their warmth was welcoming in my skin, I clearly missed the sun and it's light and warmth. Pity I now had to run from it knowing that this place was being consumed with corrupted hearts brought me great sadness. I once was one of Ravnica's shinning white knights I toke pride in what I did because I knew it was for a greater good. This dimension existed for only one purpose: to create a balance between the other plans of existence. So after my parent's death I was brought to this world of light and justice. I felt _almost_ at home.

But on a world where five suns burn in the sky, _darkness_ is bound to become an aggressive force.

And that was what brought me to my never-ending runway status. The Eldrazi race was the one who took force in night's darkness and their thirst for survival was what made the move. A strange alliance between two different dimensions and two equally different races: the _Eldrazi_ and the _Fairy_.

I turned my back to the blue sky and sighed. My life was over the day I discovered about that alliance, being a telepath was proved to be a curse for me. I tried to survive the best I could always on the run, never staying too much time in one place, always blending with shadows where neither Ravnica nor the Fairy could reach me. But like everyone else in this plan of existence I grew tired and I knew it was only a matter of time before they found me. But I had to continue. I might not know my past but I wasn't going to let anyone write _my future_.

I was still dreaming I guess but I was taken of my musing when the door of my room opened and a familiar figure entered. I stayed there looking at the wide pair of green eyes and was my heart lurched.

_Dante_.

He was dressed with his fighting clothes and but his sword was in the scabbard, his long _and almost_ white hair was free and messy. He seemed to be looking at me but when he came to the veranda he pass right through my body and I knew that it was indeed a dream. I missed him and his voice startled be not because of his sound but because of his words.

"She was right Chandra…" he whispered behind me and I saw the girl with red hair appearing at the door. She to looked like the world had fallen "They are invading Ravnica! Sookie was right…" and with that I looked at him. The man that once starred my dreams and fed my hopes of love, a glorious knight; he was looking at the sky and my eyes followed his understanding his fears and doubts.

One by one the five suns of Ravnica were being eclipsed pouring eternal darkness to the lands of light.

**ººº**

I woke up suddenly. My body lurched forward and I was sweaty and breathless; my eyes were wide and the feeling of horror and dread filled my heart. I felt helpless and if this was an omen how was I supposed to protect this world? How could I compete with the armies of two races? How could I?

The pain in my head and the itchiness in my shoulder brought me to reality and the notion of having forgot something hit e really hard. As I tried to get up and the pain came on full force I felt a presence reach the room and I was immediately on guard. A little woman whose features looked like a sprite was at my side; she was small for what I could see and she was holding my good shoulder yielding me to lie down. She spoke to me in a crisp voice.

"Lay down girl" her skin was all wrinkled but it was smooth "You don't want to blow my work. You do need to rest" I laid down and looked at her she looked tired _and_ I couldn't read.

"Where am I?" I asked taking my eyes out of her face and looked at the room. This didn't seem to be a hospital the walls were painted in a deep blue and my bed was far too comfortable to be a _litter_. I took a breath and look again at the little woman she was checking my tension and after that went to the other side of the bed climbing on a little bench to look at my arm. I saw as she carefully took the reddish bandages; she was an expert because she was doing that in a record time.

"I'm Dr. Ludwig. You're in a supernatural clinic. You've been on and out for two days" she explain while pouring something on my wound "It's four o'clock in the afternoon right now. You're wound is much better thanks to Mr. Northman, if I were you I would thank him" I must have looked confused because she explained like if she was talking to a child "He gave you his blood. It took sometime to start its effect because of the poison in the wound but you're just fine now."

My eyes must have bolted out of my orbit.

"He gave me _what?_" I couldn't believe even after I refused him the _motherfuc_-

"He saved you _Mrs. Hale_," she said bending my name the same way Northman had. I blinked and I looked down to my body with a feeling of dread; I was in my lovely black bra and nothing more. The small tattoo above my heart was there for the entire world to see. I gulped audibly and looked at the woman at my side "Don't worry child as far I as know you're just a human. I don't mess with the affairs of the _Other World_ but it might be wise to tell _your Viking_ that you're not as human as he seems to believe."

I saw her reach for a table and pour a glass of water she gave it to me along with some pills. I toke them still in shock with some of her words. My Viking? What the hell was going on? What did he do, besides saving me? I was about to call Dr. Ludwig again but she gave me a hard look.

"Rest. The vampire will come for you in a few hours" she threw me a white t-shirt and with that she went away leaving me alone in the room. I put the t-shirt on the best I could, the pain in my arm I took it as a punishment; the were's were not particular warm about other species. While I had much to think and much to do the pills she gave me didn't take long to kick in and soon enough I was sleeping.

Instead of dreaming of my problems and my affliction, like the book laying unprotected in my house, I had a new star in my dreams.

_Eric Northman_.

And, _oh boy_, what dreams… Even if they were just dreams I could feel his touch ignite my skin, my whole body responded with moans and my back arched against his caress, my blood flooding his veins. I woke a few hours later in a mess of sweat and hot and frustration. My heart was beating for all the wrong reason and my major concern were rip someone's head out. But my luck wasn't so kind so I found I wasn't alone in the room so I hadn't time too cool of and you know how vampire senses are _right_? The smug expression in his face was enough to tamp down my lust.

I sat up and in a few seconds he was at my side putting me in my original position. I was so surprised by his touch that I found myself laid down without fighting him.

"You have to stay in bed for two more days" he said as if it was obvious "Dr. Ludwig was very precise in our conversation" instead of sitting again in the chair he stayed near the bed knowing without a doubt that I would get up again. I was going to. I couldn't stay here I had to go to my apartment.

"No!" I said as sat up once more and once again he pushed me down only this time I fought him "You don't understand Northman! I have to go to my apartment I can't stay here!" I couldn't and I wouldn't stay even if I had to go out there in daytime I would go to my apartment. I felt helpless and I didn't like to feel like this.

He stopped much to my surprise and I looked at him as if asking what changed his demeanor. The words that came from his mouth next stiffened my body to the point of pain.

"Why are you feeling so helpless? I get that you're hurt but there's no reason to be like this…" he said with a curious expression in his face "The creature is long dead, you don't need to worry" and with that he pushed a tad bit harder and I was flat in the bed once more.

"You killed the _kobold_?" I asked astonished. The vampire killed the kobold; he was either very powerful or very foolish. These creatures are not that strong but their venom is very potent and it did slowed vampires.

"You knew it was a kobold?" he countered and I blinked knowing that I had made a big mistake. I was thinking about what to answer him but I remembered his words.

"How did you knew I was feeling like that?" I pointed out and looked at him accusingly. I might not know about vampire society but I do know a bit of the vampire blood thing – it was addictive. He looked into my eyes then and there was no playfulness in them now.

"You were dying" he said and his hand got out of shoulder and went to my hair taking it out of my face "I had to give you my blood and even then we didn't know if you were going to survive" he said and removed his hand from my face and took a step back sitting in the chair. It was really strange and silly see a vampire of his height sit in such a small chair.

"We will talk about this" I said and strangely he nodded "But now I need to go home… Eric."

I was feeling quite pleased with myself for shocking him but I had more pressing matters. I would deal with the blood and with the kobold later. Now I needed to get the book and if for that I needed to call Northman by his first name then be it.

"Why?" he asked after a few minutes of silence. He knew something was strange with me but I didn't have the time to be fucking stealthy. I need to guaranty the safety of the book. I decided there and then that I would have to tell him about it – even of it wasn't the whole true, I couldn't lie to him. It seemed that he had his way.

"Because there is something in my home that I need to get. I don't care if you're not going to take me there. I'm going by myself" I said and sat again on the bed carefully and flung my legs to the side. I heard a slight click I recognized as fangs descending. I looked at Eric to see his lustful gaze in my bare legs; his pupils were dilated and his clear blue eyes took a darker color. My skin flushed and I pushed my t-shirt as far as it would go "Look I have nothing and I've got to hurry…" and before I could end my sentence I was swept in his arms.

He murmured something in a language I've never heard and then we were out of the room in a flash. I didn't know what he did and how he did but when we got to his car I had some shorts in my hands and he was buckled and ready to go. I sighed with some relief and with all the dignity I could muster I put on the shorts with a vampire at my side ogling me.

The ride was silent even if I was dying to know how the fuck he knew where my house was I needed to get there as fast as I could and I didn't want to make him stop in way there.

The car had barely stopped when I opened the door, getting out in my bared feet and ran as fast as I could inside the apartment. I didn't bother with the pain – my head was feeling lighter after the rest and my shields were up and good. When I got to my floor my heart beat in fear; the door was opened and there the place has been clearly searched. I let my shield drop and searched for any sign of something there but I found nothing. With a quick step I went to that place in the floor where I knew it was supposed to be the book and thankfully it was there.

I sighed with relief. My life was spinning so out of my control and I was letting the fear get the best of me – I knew I couldn't. When I turned to leave the apartment Eric was at the door, he was looking at me strangely and I couldn't blame him. I looked like I was on crack – the crack being the book.

The magic that bound vampires was kicking in because he couldn't enter my apartment but it didn't matter. I took a few steps in the doors direction and when I was at his range he pulled me once again to his arms. I looked at him questioningly and he just said that I was barefoot. He took me to the car once more and I climbed next to him; it would be dawn in a few hours so he drove the corvette like a bat out of hell and in those streets that was really scary.

I clang to the book like it was my salvation. I had to find what did the book had so special. I left my fingers smooth the leather cover. I knew that to reach Earth, the Eldrazi and the Fairy, had to built portals but that would take centuries and they hadn't that kind of time. They needed to walk freely between dimensions, which were impossible because Ravnica ordered the destruction of such portals after the war between Fairies. Only the land of the five suns had open portals for this was the center of Justice and the purging system of the Other World. That's why they were going to invade Ravnica… but that was a desperate measure right? It was the last straw because it would diminish their armies greatly and that way if I could gather the Vampires, Humans, Witches, Weres we could still win this war. But that didn't make sense… and after sending a kobold to kill me… nothing did make sense.

"Well if you can't open the book, maybe magic could" Eric's voice interrupted my thoughts he was looking at me with a strange expression "I know a witch that would be crazy enough to help you... I'll have to talk with a friend of mine" I didn't know if I would be indignant of his words or if I should just thank him for his effort but like everything else in me my mouth doesn't work with my mind.

"Why?" I asked without really want to. Eric looked at me keeping that same strange expression; his lips opened and he looked like he was saying something but then he looked at the road ahead of him. He understood my question but he dodged it.

"_Why not_?" he countered, "This seems to be important enough for you to _throw away_ your life for" he explained and for a moment I saw his hands grip the wheel harder "I'm just making sure you don't kill yourself while trying to resolve your problems."

I looked at the vampire at my side for a few minutes and then my head turned to the window. There was a warm feeling building inside of my chest and I couldn't help a small smile. It wasn't like I was expecting something like this from a vampire but Eric was keeping me alive, he was my shadow and I knew him for just a few weeks. No more than that yet here I was in his car being offered help, being saved by him.

"Your life is more valuable than you give credit for" he said before I could say anything and his words startled me "Don't be so quick to throw it away," the car stopped then. We were parked in front of a house I didn't knew but I certainly could think of who it was "This is one of my vault house's stay as long as you want" before I could leave the car he said the codes to enter his home and explained that his day man would deliver some food during the day "Don't think our conversation is over Sookie because it's not. _You will_ explain what this is all about. And don't even think to denied that something is wrong" with that I got out of the car and he followed suite.

There are times that you have to swallow your pride and take the help with grace. This was one of those times and even of my pride was a big and ugly part of me I knew Eric deserved it.

"Thank you Eric."

I looked at him briefly and then went inside; I found his shocked face amusing and at the same time I felt like I was exposing myself to him, which was something I didn't want to. Even if he had his blood inside of me and probably would feel some of my emotions I still wanted my freedom. And besides, if he stays with me he'll probably end up dead and, for some strange reason I didn't want that to happen. Against the advice of Dr. Ludwig I wasn't going to tell Eric anything; I was going to accept his help with the witch and then I was on the run.

If that dream was an omen then _my time was running out_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** thank you for reading!


End file.
